Of Missing Butlers And Birthdays
by Of butlers and band members
Summary: Ciel discovers that his butler is missing, and is no where to be found.


**Of Missing Butlers and Birthdays**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSOJU/ BLACK BUTLER!**

Ciel Phantomhive sighed angrily, sweeping his blue-black hair off his face.

"Sebastian!" he called, but there was no reply. He grumbled to himself,muttering expletives about his missing butler.

Elsewhere, his butler was happily humming to himself as he wandered down countless streets, occasionally popping into some shops. He stopped suddenly as he realised how long he had been gone. Surely the young master would have noticed his absence by now.

As the demon rushed through the door, only partially weighed down by many large shopping bags, he realised something was wrong. Something was out of place, or absent. He stared around him for a few seconds, and then he realised. It was Ciel. Normally the boy was there to greet his butler, or more often to harass him with more work but today he wasn't there. Sebastian slowly lowered the bags to the floor and glanced around quickly, only stopping when he heard a muffled sob.

"Young master!" he gasped, already sprinting to the source of this sob, ready to destroy who or whatever had made his young master cry. He was surprised then, to see Ciel completely alone, curled up in a nest of blankets, his eyepatch discarded to one side. He watched as the young boys body was racked with another sob and only then dared to break the silence with a quiet cough.

"Excuse me, my lord..?" Sebastian broke off once Ciel turned to look at him with an accusing look on his tear stained face.

"What?!" Ciel rudely snapped.

"Well my lord, I just wondered why you were seeming... Ah, a little upset?"

"It's nothing," Ciel muttered, "just go away."

And yet, the demon stayed. He couldn't bear to see Ciel in pain. It only took one more sob from Ciel and Sebastian couldn't bear it. He all but ran to Ciel's side, sweeping him into his arms and murmuring into his ear. Ciel struggled to be free for the first few seconds, but went limp once he realised that escape was not forthcoming.

"My lord, I do believe I asked you what was wrong." Sebastian gently pushed.

Ciel sighed, he didn't want to seem weak but... He had no choice really.

"I...I woke up and you weren't there. No one was there. No one. They'd all left, just like... Just like before." Ciel broke off into tears again as Sebastian cradled him close, furious at himself. How could he have left Ciel all alone?! Especially knowing what day it was...

"Ciel," Sebastian said gently, "I'm sorry, I'd planned to be back sooner, I gave the servants the day off today so they wouldn't make a mess, but now I've done just that. I'm sorry Ciel."

Ciel snuggled closer into his butler's chest, causing Sebastian to inwardly gasp. A smile curved his lips as he thought to himself "Maybe this won't be so hard after all..."

After what seemed like forever, Sebastian stood with Ciel still in his arms.

"Young master, I do have a present for you downstairs, if you are interested, that is?"

"I suppose" Ciel grumbled, not wanting to give in too easily.

"Brilliant!" Sebastian grinned as he put Ciel down and all but dragged him into the games room.

"Happy birthday my lord!" Sebastian grinned, gesturing to the box in the centre of the floor. Ciel eyed up the medium sized box suspiciously. When Sebastian urged him to open it, he dd so tentatively, only to find a small about of candy and another box. He looked puzzled, prompting Sebastian to try and explain the game of 'Pass The Parcel'. Once he understood, he took joy in making Sebastian play music and join in this game.

After a while, they'd gotten down to a tiny box and envelope which rattled when Ciel shook it. The music stopped on Sebastian but he immediately passed it to his master, causing Ciel to wrinkle his nose but still accept the gift. As he opened the envelope, he found a small piece of paper, and nearly jumped for joy upon reading it. He was no longer engaged to Lady Elizabeth! He couldn't help but to wonder if his tall, dark, handsome butler... No! What on earth was he thinking?! He didn't find Sebastian... Attractive, did he? No, of course he didn't. What a foolish thing to think!

He went to open the box, but was stopped by Sebastian.

"My lord, there is still one more thing to give you." he stated firmly.

"And what is that?" questioned Ciel.

"This" Sebastian whispered, leaning in towards Ciel and inwardly holding his breath.

Their lips touched in a gentle lingering kiss, which suddenly caught fire. They were tearing at each others clothing as their tongues wrestled together. Suddenly, Ciel shoved Sebastian away. Half naked, Sebastian pouted but didn't question his master.

"What the hell was that, demon?!" Ciel shouted angrily.

"That, my lord, was what you've been thinking about for the last few months." Sebastian responded seductively.

"What?! I...no..." Ciel stuttered, blushing bright red as he tried to disagree.

"Don't lie to me, my lord," Sebastian threatened, " I've heard you, and seen you. Moaning. Disgraceful behaviour for a Phantomhive. I heard you moan my name almost every night. So don't tell me you don't want it, because you do. "

Sebastian pushed Ciel against the wall, hard, pinning him there with his hips and kissing Ciel roughly. Ciel couldn't help but to respond, reaching desperately down to his trousers, eager to see what lay under his suit. Sebastian laughed to himself at how easy this was, the boy hardly resisted. Then, he remembered Ciel was a stranger to this. He let go of Ciel as he slumped slightly.

"apologies young master, it seems I got slightly carried away there. "

Ciel was still trying to regain his breath, and just managed to whimper " Why... Why did you stop?" sounding dejected.

"Because my lord, I don't want to push you too far, we have all day and all night after all. Now open your present."

Ciel pouted adorably, but still opened the box, his mouth falling open in shock. It contained a ring! When he looked up, Sebastian was down on one knee. Oh god...

"Ciel Phantomhive, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" Sebastian asked, trying to hide his terror.

Ciel just smiled for a minute, letting Sebastian worry, and then responded "Of course I will!"

Sebastian let out a huge sigh of relief, only to fall into shocked laughter when Ciel ordered "Now let's get back to what we were doing before you stopped us!"

Throwing Ciel over his shoulder, Sebastian responded with an "Of course, my love." as he carried Ciel to the bedroom. "Happy birthday" he whispered lovingly.


End file.
